The Girl Reaper
by MissDeweyLover
Summary: A new Girl come to the London dispatch from the Dallas dispatch. She gets Grell as a senior, but everyone thinks she is just like Grell because of her flame-red hair. What will en-fold later, when she finds a 'Certain' demon..or two. This is my first Black Butler fanfic. Set in 2012. SEASON 2 SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Sarah Gates, I'm a new reaper that just switched over to the London branch from the Dallas branch. I just got out of academy, so I have a senior, his name is Grell Sutcliff. I remember my human life very well, I watched an anime called "Black Butler" ,well that's what it was in english, could never say it in the original name. When I heard that he was my senior, I was thrilled, I would get to meet who I adored in that anime, now having William T. Spears as my boss, not so thrilled. Will is thinks I'm the spawn of Grell because of my flame red hair, and that I'm a boy because I don't like the girl's uniform, it's so dull,that's why I don't like it.I told Will that I would prove I'm girl, even it means getting naked, which I would hate.

He did say as being the first girl reaper, that I would get to wear the boy's uniform, I was so happy. There is one thing Grell and I in common, we both love red. Only Grell knows about the Anime and manga. He was surprised, he read it,and started crying when he got to the "Jack The Ripper" case when he killed Madame Red. I told him, or her, still not sure, that he was my idol going into my teens, right before I got killed. He said he remembered watching over me, in my dreams, which I remembered, he said he never meet a reaper that still remembers so much of there human life.

Grell asked me why my hair was the exact color of his. I told him that when I turned into a reaper, I had this hair, but I remember it being dirty blond before I died, because I had dyed it. He said that we take on what our soul wants to look like. Then it made sense, Grell had been one of my many idols, but he stood out, right next to SlyFoxHound. They had helped me.

I should explain myself some more.

In my human life, I adored many people, one of them being a group called "The Creatures", they helped me too. Sly saved my life two times, and I still love his band to this day, Stuck in your Radio. I kinda look like a mini Grell, with the hair, but what people don't know is that I have two hair colors, like Ronald's, the one most people see is the red, and stay away from me because my hair is like Grell's, they all think I'm just like Grell, gender confused. I may have short hair, but I'm not gender confused, my personality is just like my human one, kinda punk, but very nice, but if you get passed my red hair, I'm not a lot like Grell, but I do have black hair under my inch thick red hair. I one time grew my hair out, just to show off my two-toned hair, until I saw lots of people in the london dispatch, mostly the rebels do that. So I've kept my hair short, and just show off my wonderful red hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah's POV

little did people know, I had had gone back to my house from my human life, I wanted all my clothes from then. I picked up my old cosplay outfit..of Grell.

Just then, said reaper came though the armparment, that I have to share with Grell because I'm not 18. He came into my room.

"What do you have there Sarah?" Grell asked.  
"Nothing" I reply while trying to hide the cosplay.

Unfortaly, Grell does see it.

"Is that something from your Human life Sarah?" Grell asks.

"Um...yeah, something I love because I made most of it myself, well, not the wig, or shoes." I tell Grell.

"Aw, come one, show me Sarah." Grell teases.

I sigh, and turn around, blushing. Grell sees it, I could tell he loves it.

"What is this called?" Grell asks.

"It's my..Grell cosplay. I would go to cons, and dress up as you. I loved a group called 'The Grell show', they are a really good cosplay group." I tell Grell, blushing madly.

"Well, put it on, I want to see how it fits." Grell says.

"Well, fine, but it can take hours to get the make-up right" I say to Grell.

-a few hours later-

I have my Grell cosplay on, even the pointed teeth that I had gotten for it. I hadn't noticed how good it was until I was standing next to Grell himself.

"One day, we should have you wear that to the office." Grell suggests.

"NO, JUST NO, I'M NOT WEARING THIS TO THE OFFICE! This is just to remind me what I _loved_ to do since I was 13. I had to remake the costume 3 times because I lost so much weight over those years right before death." I explain to Grell.

I can tell Grell is surprised, I had loved Grell so much as an idol, that at one point, I even got my old boyfriend, Tyler, to go as Will one year, and Sebastian as the next. Everyday, I would hope that he was to become a reaper later in life. I would be so happy, then I would dump Ronald because I would have my real Tyler, because I love Ronald because he is a lot like Tyler, I love it.

One day, I was reapering a soul when I saw a fury of black. _You have to be kinding me, a demon?_ That's when I hear a voice behind me, it's sounds familer.

"Is that Grell Sutcliff, after all of these years?" I hear the voice say.

It's Sebastian! I was in the middle of thought, when I hear another voice.

"Grell Sutcliff, back in London? Are you sure?" The other voice says.

It's Ciel Phantomhive. You have to be kidding me, Grell had told me they might think I'm him, but I never thought it would happen.

"Grell, show yourself." Sebastian says.

"Grell Sutcliff? You think I'm Grell, my senior? That's sad, but no, I'm not, I'm Sarah Gates, not Grell Sutcliff." I say, annoyed.

I turn around to the two demons.

"Last time I ran into one of Grell's juniors, he had a catchphrase and a lawn mower. Do you have you have a catchphrase?" Sebastian says.

"No, I don't have a catchphrase, but I always do peace signs, I love those. I know who that junior was, it would be Ronald Knox, right?" I tell Sebastian.

"Are you going to go all fan-whatever you are on us?" Ciel asks.

"First of all, I know I'm a girl, but I've been called worse, because as much as I adore Grell-senpei, I know my gender well. I also don't show fangirlness in the outside, so don't worry." I tell Ciel.

"Sarah, does he ever talk about us?" Sebastian asks me.

"Mostly when we watch anime. He talks of of his "Dear Sebas-chan~". I Tell Sebastian.

"Well, thank you for talking, maybe we will meet again, bye Sarah Gates. My bocchan and I will leave you now." Sebastian says, and they both leave.


End file.
